Blame It On Kakashi
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: It was all Kakashi's fault for opening his mouth and getting her into this situation with a very horny Uchiha. SasuSaku Oneshot. For Sakura's Birthday


Helloz... Well this one I've been working on over a period of time and I must admit that it came out better then I had originally planned.

I hope you all enjoy this Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Meh no own Naruto...

**Dedicated to**: ...All of my fabulous reviewers and especially to . You guys make this all worth it ^_^

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sleep with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Are you a homo?"

"No?"

"Asexual?"

"What the hell?"

"Well you won't sleep with me."

"I will **not** lower myself to such standards. You have better chances of me sleeping with Haku then you. And he **is** gay."

"Then you've got to be lesbian."

"Just because I won't sleep with you."

"Any other girl would be jumping at the thought."

"Well I'm not any other girl."

"Obviously. I mean who has pink hair?"

"Well excuse me," the pinkette glared, "but at least I don't go around screwing everything on two legs."

"You're totally right," her companion replied. "You go for two legs and a dil- what the fuck was that for? You didn't have to punch me."

"You're a jackass."

"Why thank you."

"Dickhead."

"You're too kind."

"Fuck! Are you stupid?"

"Hn."

"Not back to the Hn's. Kakashi please let me out of here," the pinkette pounded on the door and prayed that Kami-sama would answer her prayers.

"He's probably reading his porn."

"Fuck you Uchiha."

"Finally you agree," said Uchiha smirked.

"Burn. In. Hell."

"Only after Sa-ku-ra."

"URGH!" Sakura pounded on the door harder. "NARUTO-BAKA, GET ME OUTTA HERE AND I'LL TAKE YOU OUT FOR RAMEN."

"In case you've forgotten, he's one of the people responsible for us being in this situation."

"FUCK OFF!"

"Feisty. I can deal with that."

"Damn it Sasuke, you're a shithead," Sakura let her body slump against the door.

"In stead of looking for ways out how bout we do this stupid assignment and then Kakashi will let us out."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"We'll get to that last."

"FUCK IT!" Sakura pulled at her hair. "Stupid Jiraiya-sama."

"Hn."

"Oh Kami-sama, why have you forsaken me?"

"Stop quoting the Bible."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Hn."

"I hate you."

"Hate sex is the best."

"Pervert," Sakura mumbled before trying to pound on the door again.

"What is your favourite colour?"

"What the fuck!?" Sakura spun around and looked at Sasuke in shock.

"We could just continue our _interesting_ conversation."

"Purple."

"The colour of sexual frustration. Honestly, why don't you let me relieve that?"

-twitch- "FUCK YOURSELF UCHIHA."

"I'd prefer if you did it instead but hey if that makes you kinky…" Sasuke shrugged and smirked at her reaction. "Now then Sa-ku-ra, do me a favour and tell me your bra size."

"The hell I will Uchiha," Sakura glared at the smirking Uchiha. Oh why in hell did she have to be the one to have to partake in this stupid assignment?

"Guess I'll just have to find out the fun way," he moved towards her like a cat advancing toward its prey.

"Stay away from me!" Sakura ducked under his arm and moved backwards to the other side of the small room. "EEEKKK!" She yelled out as her legs hit the bed and she fell over, landing on her ass. She once again glared at the chuckling Uchiha.

"Didn't take you for a g-string kinda girl Sakura," the Uchiha watched the look on her face as she realised what he'd said and smirked as she pulled her mini skirt down to cover her exposed underwear. "Hot pink too."

"Shut up!"

"It makes me all the more eager to fuck you," Sasuke smirked as she jumped to her feet to punch him. Sasuke caught her fist and twisted her arm around her back, pinning her to the door.

"Let me go!" Sakura struggled to move and cringed slightly when he put pressure on her arm. Mentally she cursed Kakashi and Jiraiya to hell and back.

"Sa-ku-ra," the way Sasuke's voice sounded sent shivers up her spine. And it didn't help that he was whispering in her ear, breath tickling the shell of her ear. "Why are you being so mean? All I want to do is taint your beautiful precious body. I promise I won't do anything too bad…yet."

"Let go," Sakura was trying to fight back but it was hard to do so in such a position.

"We have an assignment."

"I don't care."

"I do," Sasuke pushed he body against hers, making her feel his growing arousal. Sakura froze when she felt it against her ass. "See what you're doing to me. Can I feel what I do to you?"

"N-no," she breathed. Sasuke ignored her and moved his free hand to the front of her skirt. She tried to stop him but he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. His hand continued to the front of her skirt and rested on the hem.

"Have you ever imagined this Sa-ku-ra? Imagined that I would be doing this to you," Sasuke let his hand slide down her thigh and then ran it up the inside. Sakura held her breath as he got closer to her womanhood.

"S-stop," she felt his body tense against hers for a second before his hand returned to its original task.

**-Surveillance Office-**

Jiraiya sat, eyes glued to the monitors that were showing the occurrences in the room. He could feel Tsunade's glare trying to burn a hole through his head. "You know Tsunade, you could have prevented this."

"Watch me prove you wrong."

"Ha! The Uchiha is too drugged up to let Sakura get away," the assignment was one that would be better known as three people being highly drunk and putting bets on their students. Tsunade had bragged that Sakura was independent and wouldn't go around giving up her virginity easily. Kakashi countered it by saying that Sasuke could probably get her to give it up. And thus Jiraiya made a bet with Tsunade that he could get the Uchiha to take Sakura and if he was right, he could use the 'information' he had gathered to write his next Icha Icha book. If he couldn't…well let's not go there.

"How'd you do it anyway?"

"Naruto slipped the drug into his drink before he was led into the room and informed of the assignment. All at the cost of ramen coupons."

"Che, brat."

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

Sakura shuddered as Sasuke's hand got closer to her core. She tried to move but her wriggling caused his hand to go further up her leg until he finally brushed against the material of her underwear.

"Now that won't do," Sasuke 'tsk'ed at Sakura's attempt to close her legs. He slid one of his legs between hers and moved his leg up until her thigh was caught on his. He moved his leg and hers to the side before pinning her leg against the wall using his. "Much better."

"Ungh!" Sakura couldn't suppress the groan that slipped past her lips as he touched her through her underwear.

"So wet Sakura," Sasuke slipped his fingers beneath the stings of her g-string.

"Ahhhh…" Sakura threw her head back as his fingers came in contact with her clit. She bit her lip to refrain from eliciting more sounds but the Uchiha had other plans. Slowly, teasingly he slid his index finger into her hot passage and heard her breath hitch.

"Now, now Sakura, I want you to scream for me. Don't be shy. After all, the sooner you start screaming, the less torture I inflict upon you and the more pleasure you feel," Sakura shook her head and continued to muffle her groans. Her reaction only caused him to become more determined and he moved his finger at a slow torturous pace. "Scream for me Sakura."

"Nooooo…" she regretting protesting because the second she opened her mouth to protest, he drove a second finger into her, causing her to let out a loud moan. "Ahhh…"

"Sa-ku-ra," he breathed in her ear, causing her to shiver. "Does it feel good? Because soon my fingers aren't going to be the only things that do this to you." To emphasis his point, he pressed his arousal into her ass and licked her neck, making her shiver in a mix of fear and anticipation.

"Don't," Sakura breathed as his digits worked wonders to make her feel bliss. His thumb began to massage her nub, making her world grow blurry and stopping any and all coherent thought. Sakura could feel the coil in her stomach growing and knew that she wouldn't last much longer. "Sa-Sas-suke…" she threw her head back and let the knot get closer to release. She didn't want him to stop. Not when she was so close. But he had other ideas.

"Sakura?" he slid his digits out of her and moved back. He saw the look of dissatisfaction and anger on her face. "Be patient."

"Asshole," Sakura spat. Even though she was completely opposed to having him take her virginity, she was royally pissed that he had the nerve to push her boundaries and take her so close to the edge only to deny her her rights.

"Hn," he pulled his navy shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, revealing his muscled body and packs. "Your turn." Sakura took a moment to process what he was saying before crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

"No ways in hell."

"It's only fair."

"Die."

"I'll remove it for you," before Sakura could protest, Sasuke was already in front of her, uncrossing her arms and lifting her shirt over her head.

"Hey-" she was quickly silenced as he threw her onto the bed before climbing on himself and trapping her between the mattress and his body.

"Don't resist Sa-ku-ra," the Uchiha unzipped her skirt and threw it to the side of the room to join her shirt. "Let me make you feel like a woman. Let me pleasure your body like no one else ever will."

"Sas-"

"Sakura," he tone went from seductive and erotic to serious and stern. His eyes were darkened to an intense onyx the showed her the lust and want he felt. "I've waited far too long to get an opportunity like this. I'm not planning on wasting it."

"What?" Sakura looked at him in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? Wasn't he supposed to be drugged up or something? That was the only possible explanation that she could come up with for his strange behaviour.

"You're so naïve," the Uchiha smirked when she gasped. He had distracted her long enough to slid her g-sting off and plunge two digits into her warmth. "But I prefer it that way," he moved faster then before because this time, this time he would make her beg him to take her over and over again.

"St-stop…Sas-Sasuke," Sakura gasped. She saw the glint in his eyes and let out a loud groan as he found her sweet spot. "Oh..." She closed her eyes and bit her lip to muffle the sounds but his pace only picked up and caused her more pleasure. Just as she neared the edge once again, Sasuke stopped and her eyes flew open in question. She screamed in frustration and tried to move out of his grasp.

"Don't make things harder Sakura," Sasuke pinned her arms above her head and began to kiss his way up her body. When he reached her breasts, he took one of the covered mounds into his mouth.

"N-no…" Sakura wriggled in attempt to get her hands free but to no avail.

"You know, what would make this all the more interesting?" Sasuke ran his hand along her back and unhooked her bra. "If you where blindfolded."

"Don-" before she could finish, Sasuke had already turned her over and was using his hitae-ite blindfold her. He pulled her bra off before using the ribbon from her hair to bind her wrists together before turning her back over.

"Much better," Sasuke trailed his hands up her sides until they reached her breasts and began to tease the mounds. Sakura whimpered at the touch and bit her lip, this time drawing blood. Sasuke watched her red liquid run down her chin before her leant down and began to follow the trail from her neck up. When he reached her lips, his hands left her breasts and moved to her waist.

Sakura stifled a moan when she felt Sasuke sucking on her bottom lip. His fingers were rubbing small circles on her hips. After he had blindfolded and bound her, she felt helpless. Worse though was that every touch had become amplified by her remaining senses and every little thing that Sasuke did fogged her mind over.

"What's the matter Sakura? Lost your will to fight?" Sasuke frowned when she didn't respond to anything that he was doing. He moved so that he lips were against the shell of her ear. "Come now Sa-ku-ra. If you're a good girl I'll stop teasing you and give you the release I know you want." He heard her breath hitch and that was enough sign to tell him that she was waiting for his next move. Sasuke smirked and moved down her body until her wet core was in his sight. "Fuck Sakura, you truly have an amazing body." He placed a kiss on her opening before blowing lightly at the exposed flesh.

"Eeeeppp!" Sakura squeaked. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his breath against her core and she couldn't hold in the scream when his tongue entered her. "Sasuke!" Her back arched off the bed in attempt to get more of him in her and her hands went to his head. She fisted his hair and held him to her body. She could feel his smirk at her shift in attitude but she didn't care. The mental image she had of the Uchiha Sasuke pleasuring her in such a way was enough to make her resolve diminish and lust to fog her mind even more.

"Come for me Sakura," Sasuke's voice sent a wave of pleasure through her body and Sakura felt the coil in her stomach reaching the point of no return.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke," her scream echoed through the room as she rode her first orgasm. She heard and felt Sasuke licking her juices from her core and blushed at the thought.

"Hmmm…You taste…mouth-watering," Sasuke smirked at her blush and moved up to her face. "You want to taste for yourself?" Without waiting for a reply, he smashed their lips together.

"Hmmm…" Sakura moaned when his tongue slipped past her lips and she tasted herself. She didn't particularly like the way she tasted but mixed with Sasuke's saliva it tasted better. Sasuke broke the kiss and began to kiss his way down to her breasts, taking one of the sensitive buds into his mouth, the other into one of his hands. Sakura threw her head back and let out a silent scream. He was driving her body wild and the worst part was that she didn't want him to stop anymore.

"Do you want more Sa-ku-ra?" he saw her nod her head and smirked. He pulled away and unzipped his pants, throwing them to the side. He pressed his clothed erection against her opening and heard her moan. "I'm going to be nice and give you one chance to deny me. No? Then this is going to hurt." Sasuke pulled off his boxers and positioned himself in front of her entrance.

"Wait," Sakura held out her bound wrists and felt Sasuke untie them. She felt his body push up against hers and his lips connect with hers. As their kiss progressed, her eyes closed and she felt him push into her. Her eyes shot open and her scream was muffled by his lips as he tore through her barrier.

His onyx pools were watching her the entire time and he rubbed soothing circles on her waist while holding her legs around his waist. When he felt her body relax a little, he began to pull out half way before pushing back in. He moved at a slow pace and began to slowly push further into her.

"Sasuke," Sakura cried out. She had broken the kiss and was now gripping his forearms. Her face held a look of both pain and pleasure. "Please Sasuke." Sasuke slid all the way in before pulling completely out and slamming back in. "Ahhhh…" Her back arched off the bed to fit more of him in her. The blindfold was sliding off her eyes as their movements got faster. Sasuke hooked her legs around his waist before sliding a hand under her back and lifting her so that she was straddling his lap, causing him to slid further into her. "Mmmm…"

"Look at me Sakura," he watched her open her eyes, both half covered by the blindfold. He reached up and pulled it down before catching her lips with his and moving her body up. He slammed her body back down and heard her scream his name. He smirked upon discovering her sweet spot and continued to moved her body over his arousal.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned. She felt her stomach tightening again and she knew that she was close to her release. She threw her head back when he hit her sweet spot with even more force and felt the coil getting ready to release.

"Not yet Sakura," Sasuke stopped his movements and laid her down. Holding onto her hips, he began to grind their hips together and slowly let it progress until they were rocking against each other.

"Hmmm…" Sakura was no longer capable of coherent thought. It felt as though Sasuke was touching every spot on her body at once. "Onegai…" She felt his hand slid between their bodies and began to rub her clit. Sakura moaned in sheer pleasure as the coil in her body finally sprung free, walls contracting around Sasuke's member. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke closed his eyes at the feeling of her walls squeezing him and allowed his own release. He caught himself before his body collapsed on hers and pulled out of her. After catching his breath, he moved to his side and turned her to face him. "For the record, the drug Naruto slipped into my sake wore off when I started to feel you up."

"What!?" Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You really are a naïve innocent person," Sasuke smirked and pulled their bodies flush.

"You-you're telling me that everything after that was all you?"

"Hn," he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, a light smile on his lips.

**-Surveillance Office-**

Tsunade repeatedly hit her head against the desk while Jiraiya chuckle, already starting on his new novel. Kakashi decided to pop his head into the office and looked at the peculiar sight.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?"

"Burn Hatake," Tsunade sent a glare at the silver-haired nin who merely chuckled in response.

"I told you Sasuke would do it," Kakashi ducked out of the room before an empty bottle of sake shattered against the wall. "After all, Uchiha's always get what they want especially when that's all they want."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**AN:** Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review and make me happy^_^

~Simone;P


End file.
